This invention relates to an improvement in a knock-out type mechanical pencil and, more particularly, to a knock-out type mechanical pencil which can protrude and fix an eraser from the rear end of its tubular cylindrical body merely by tilting down the rear end of the body and can also automatically contain the eraser in its knock-button by directing the writing tip of the pencil downwardly in writing state.
In a conventional knock-out type mechanical pencil, an eraser is normally mounted at a knock-button of its rear end, and a cap covers the eraser. It is accordingly necessary to remove the cap from the rear end of the pencil to use the eraser. This removing operation is disadvantageously complicated and it is easy to lose the removed cap. If the knock-out type mechanical pencil is constructed to directly knock the eraser without a cap, its appearance is spoiled, the eraser loses its erasing function and tends to be buried within the knock-button.